


Sick of losing soulmates

by Aliciahoran21



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO SO IN LOVE, husband, married, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliciahoran21/pseuds/Aliciahoran21
Summary: Namjoon thinks about his and Jin's relationship and falls even more in love with the man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF OF DODIE CLARK'S SONG SICK OF LOSING SOULMATES

It was one of those reflective moments. Namjoon was lead in bed, his husband of many years led beside him, his hair sprawled out on the pillow, his lips slightly parted as he took deep and shallow breaths. Namjoon's heart softened with every breath Jin took. He loved him so much. He was beyond grateful for the man led beside him and was glad he was finally happy.

Namjoon always thought jin was out of his league, he was the most beautiful person ever in Namjoon's eyes and in many other people's eyes. It was a fight to keep Jin to say the least.

When they were younger Namjoon was reckless, constantly partying, doing drugs, breaking the law, sleeping around...until he met Jin. Jin flipped his whole world upside down yet he still managed to fuck it up at times. Namjoon was a troubled teen while jin was safe, secure, Jin was his sanctuary. Namjoon's heart broke as he remembered the one time he fucked up massively by sleeping with someone else. He had no excuse to do it and still doesn't to this day. He would never forgive himself for what he put Jin through, and he will never be able to show just how grateful he is that Jin even took him back.

Jin started to stir beside him, a yawn escaping the older man's lips. 'Morning' Namjoon said kissing his husbands cheek smiling. Jin blushed and opened his eyes, focusing on Namjoon. 'Have you been awake long?' He asks, placing his hand on his beloveds cheek. 'Just a little while, I don't mind though, you always look so at ease when sleeping, it's nice to see you so relaxed' Namjoon says taking Jin's hand from his cheek and lacing their fingers together.

'You know I love you right?' Namjoon whispers, as Jin's eyes shut once again. 'Of course, why would you ask?' Jin says slowly. 'I just don't know if you'll ever know just how much I love you' Namjoon whispers as he pushes some hair from Jin's eyes. 'If it's anything like how much I love you, then I have a pretty good idea' jin says chuckling, his eyes opening once more as he looks at Namjoon, his face full of love for the other man.

Namjoon smiles, 'I guess we're soulmates then' he says chuckling. 'I'm sick of losing them, so don't let me lose you' Jin says, his eyes tearing up slightly. 'Never.' Namjoon whispers, kissing jin deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO SHORT AND KINDA CRAPPY IM SORRY


End file.
